Zor
Zor is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic Lost World. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six, serving as the group's spy. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zor and the other Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor with his Cacophonic Conch until Sonic the Hedgehog got rid of the conch, which led to Zor and the others rebelling against Eggman and taking control of his forces. After that, Zor went with Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger with Eggman's Extractor while destroying Earth, but was defeated by Sonic. Many years prior to the events of Sonic Lost World, Zor was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World, Zor and the other Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Now forced to work for Eggman, Zor began begrudgingly assisting Eggman in his latest scheme for world domination by capturing the animals Eggman needed to build an army of Badniks to take over the world. When Eggman returned to his factory after an attempt to kidnap more animals, Zor was there when Eggman showed him and the other Deadly Six how to make Badniks and when he revealed his intention for him and the other Deadly Six to help defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. Not long after, he witnessed Zazz head out to fight Sonic. Later on, as Zor was with Eggman and the other Deadly Six in Windy Hill, Sonic found them, and Zor was introduced to Sonic by Eggman along with the rest of the Deadly Six. When Eggman then left Zazz to finish Sonic, Zor and the remaining Deadly Six left with Eggman. After their leave, Zor and the others resumed gathering animals for Eggman. However, the animals they got were deemed underwhelming by Eggman, and Zor and the other Deadly Six were punished with the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke up. Some time later in Desert Ruins, Zor and the other Deadly Six were scolded by Eggman for their failures and were punished by hearing the Cacophonic Conch again. However, Sonic then appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free to use their powers, Zor and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Badniks and used them to attack everyone present, and managed to force Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic, and Tails to flee. After being liberated by Sonic, Zor and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, but Sonic still opposed them. When Zavok then enacted his plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies that it harnessed to make himself and the Deadly Six stronger, which in turn would kill Eggman as punishment for their enslavement, Zor went with Zavok's plan. Soon after, Zor and the other Deadly Six set up a trap to capture Sonic so they could turn him into a robot in their service. When Zor learned that the trap had caught something, Zor believed that they had successfully Sonic. As he was moping around in Silent Forest, however, Zor discovered to his surprise that Sonic was still free and learned from him that they had caught Tails instead. Not interested in dealing with Sonic, Zor left to tell the others the bad news. Eventually though, Sonic caught up with him and Zor engaged him in battle, but was defeated. Hurrying back to the base, Zor told the other Deadly Six that they had not caught Sonic, only to see that they already knew. After returning to Silent Forest, Zor saw Sonic run by. Sickened by his upbeat attitude, Zor decided to knock Sonic down a peg and fought him, but was defeated once more. Some time later, Zor faced Sonic with Zavok and Zeena when Sonic was making his way through Lava Mountain. Upon meeting him, Zor told Sonic to not steal his deal about whining after Sonic expressed his dismay at seeing them, before they revealed that they had seemingly turned Tails into a robot servant. When Sonic refused to serve them, Tails was ordered to kill Sonic, but Zor was caught off guard and forced to retreat when Tails attacked them, having only pretended to be their robotic slave. After escaping, Zor was confronted by Sonic, and faced the blue hedgehog in battle. Despite having his strength enhanced by the energy from the Extractor, however, Zor was defeated for good by Sonic. Following that, Zor presumably escaped Lava Mountain and left for an unknown location. Category:Males Category:Deadly Six Category:Sonic Lost World Category:Villains